User blog:DoomFest/Participate to my Thumbnail Seasons !
Instead of taking requests for a while, my fourth slideshow of Death Battle thumbnails and my second slideshow of One Minute Melee Thumbnails will likely be based on your ideas. I will just select the most improve ideas of match-ups or characters ;) There's some rules but it's quite simple : *You can propose a character or a match-up. *You can propose also if you see this more for a Death Battle or for a One Minute Melee. But don't be offended if I have a different opinion. *I will not use characters these characters : Sub-Zero, Fei Long and Captain Falcon, because they already appear twice on all my slideshow. *I accept characters that I used on my slideshows. But, I will mostly privilegiate characters which don't appear. *There will be 30 Death Battle Thumbnails ( but one of these is already Rosalina VS Blaze), and 25 One Minute Melee Thumbnails. But if this blog have success, there will be honorable mentions. *I take same series fights only with two rules : they have to be a Battle Royale or to featured characters that are in the same series but have also their own series (for instance : Wario VS Donkey Kong). *No rematch of the official Death Battle or One Minute Melee shows. *There can be joke fights, but not more than 2. *The final lists will be given when I will have chosen all the match-ups. Also, don't be shy to propose any ideas you have, even if it is a classic match-up (for instance : Wolverine VS Bigby Wolf, Mega Man VS Astro Boy, Dante VS Bayonetta) or a original match-up. All ideas will be scripted here so you will see what characters or match-ups are proposed. Remember too that these are just thumbnails, and not match-ups for Fanon fights. It's kind of a gift I do to you for seeing and be interested to my previous thumbnails. And at last, I will try to give often my feeling about your ideas, and also heard why you request it. CHARACTERS PROPOSED Suggested by : *MickySR2112 : The Thing (Marvel), Scorpion (Mortal Kombat), Bigby Wolf (DC)'' '' MATCHS-UP PROPOSED Suggested *Shadow VS Wario : evil versions, rivals of Mario & Sonic + anti-heroes (by Quantonaut) *Dragon Ball Z Villains Battle Royale : Freeza VS Cell VS Majin Buu (by MickySR2112) *Monkey D. Luffy VS Plastic Man : Elastic mens (by MickySR2112) *Rocky Balboa VS Balrog : Boxers match-up (by MickySR2112) *Dudley VS T.J Combo : Boxers match-up (by MickySR2112) *Mario VS Spyro : Video games icons that use fire. (by MickySR2112) *Roy (FE) VS Zuko (Avatar) : Fire users (by PuasLuisZX) *Aang VS Lucas : Elemental children, saviours of the world at just12/13, have teams to back up, fight for their friends, have no parents (by SuperSaiyan2Link) *Vyse VS Gokai Red (Super Sentai) : Pirate themed (by PuasLuisZX) *Pit VS Tsubaki Yayoi (Blazblue) : Angel themed (by PuasLuisZX) *Sanic VS Spoderman : Joke fight of messed up meme versions of Sonic and Spiderman (by MickySR2112) *Elsa VS Mr. Freeze : Ice themed (by MickySR2112) *Ganondorf VS Sephiroth : TLOZ and FF villains with sword + TLOZ/FF rivalry (by MickySR2112) *Baraka VS Freddy Krueger : Claws fight (by MickySR2112) *Cole VS Alex Mercer : Classic rivalry (by MickySR2112) *Waluigi VS Big the Cat : Purple under-appreciated characters (by ArachnoGia) *Donald VS Howard the Duck : Ducks with dark sides (by ArachnoGia) *Bass VS Meta Knight : Rivalry battle (by ArachnoGia) *Castle Crashers VS Four Links : Teams of 4 coloured same fighters (by TheOmegaCookie) *Soren (FE) VS Zack Fair : Best friend of Cloud and Ike. (by TheOmegaCookie) *Batman VS Moon Knight : classic DC/Marvel match-up. (by MickySR2112) *Cell VS Bizzaro : experiment made to kill (by MickySR2112) *Batman VS Solid Snake VS Aldair (by MickySR2112) *Asura VS Atrocitus (by MickySR2112) *Postman Pat VS Fireman Sam (by MickySR2112) *Sora VS Pit (by MickySR2112) *Android 18 VS Starfire (by MickySR2112) in research or in waiting on common points or on the theme of the battle (or even the characters sometimes) Suggested more for DB *Cloud Strife VS Sol Badguy : heroes with sword and spiky hair (by MickySR2112) *Zombie Spider-Man VS Black Lantern Batman : evil version of Spider-Man and Batman (by MickySR2112) *Killer Frost VS Frost VS Chill (Skylanders) : Women who masters ice (by MickySR2112) *Terminator VS Predator (by MickySR2112) *Horror Movies Battle Royale : Predator VS Freddy Krueger VS Jason Voorhees (by MickySR2112) *Robocop VS Judge Dredd : robots for justice (by MickySR2112) *Erron Black VS Chief Thunder : cowboy VS indian fight (by MickySR2112) *Kyoko Sakura VS Lancer (Fate/Stay Night) : spear users, tragic stories, magical, attitudes but good intentions (by Paragoomba348) *Pit VS Wonder Woman (by MickySR2112) *Kaos VS Jasper Batt Jr. (by MickySR2112) in research Suggested more for OMM *Robocop VS Lion-O : same voice actor (by MickySR2112) *Batman VS Darkwing Duck : Batman VS a Batman-like character (by MickySR2112) *Blanka VS Cole : electricity power themed (by MickySR2112) *Reptile VS Invisible Woman : invisibility power themed (by MickySR2112) *Kano VS Cyborg : cyborg themed (by MickySR2112) *Mario VS Kratos VS Master Chief : company icons BR (by MickySR2112) *Dallas VS Wario : Gangster match-up (by MickySR2112) *Darth Vader VS Bowser : main villains with dark army (by MickySR2112) *Gohan VS Doomsday : follow-up to Goku VS Luthor (by MickySR2112) *Green Goblin VS Batman : Batman loses to Spider-Man, but will it be the same against Peter's main villain ? (by MickySR2112) *Felicia VS Catwoman : cat-fight (by MickySR2112) *Iron Man VS Master Chief : battle of armored fighters. (by MickySR2112) *Deathstroke VS Boba Fett : bounty-hunting match (by MickySR2112) *Sam Fisher VS The Spy : fight of the spies (by MickySR2112) *Wolverine VS Vega : claws fight (by MickySR2112) in research Category:Blog posts